The Second Life of Bree Tanner
by TheFemaleDoctor-Version 10
Summary: After the battle in Eclipse, the Volturi allowed Bree to live. Adapting to her new family is just the first challenge of her new life. Her past is haunting her, and she doesn't know what to do.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story! Squee!

Anyway, a note about Edward. I'm painting his dad as an abusive drunk because what else does emotionally distant mean? I hope you enjoy!

The Second Life of Bree Tanner

A new couple entered the clearing. A tall, handsome young man, and a shorter, mahogany haired woman. He was a vampire, but she...she was human. A delicious scent wafted off her, causing my throat to set alight. That scent was what Riley had brought to us. She was the target. I pushed my hunger aside. They were holding hands, and looked very in love. Odd. They looked beautiful together. The woman shot a furtive glance in my direction. Her partner answered.

"She surrendered. That's one thing I've never seen before. Only Carlisle would think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve." He murmured to her. The strange yellow-eyed vampire had offered me surrender. I had taken it. What was so hard to understand about that? The girl had wrenched her gaze from me, and had moved it to the scarred one. He was rubbing his arm. Venom bite. "Is Jasper alright?" She asked, looking worried. This woman was obviously wrong in the head. We were vampires for crying out loud!

"He's fine. The venom stings." The auburn-haired yellow eye replied. "He was bitten?" The brunette asked, looking horrified. "He was trying to be everywhere at once. Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually. Alice doesn't need anyone's help." He shook his head, messy curls shaking with a sudden bout of silent laughter.

"Overprotective fool." The pixie haired vampire said. "Besides, that's Edward's job. Bella would know." She broke into laughter, shaking her head. Edward and his mate joined in. Jasper winced. "You have wounded my pride Alice!" He said mockingly. Alice just laughed harder.

Edward's shoulders suddenly stiffened. "Jacob, No!" Burst from his lips. Apparently, one of my fellow newborns had hidden away. A small grey wolf was grappling with him. A reddish brown wolf leaped in and stripped the vampire off of the other werewolf. The newborn wrapped his arms around the red wolf and squeezed. Crushing noises ensued. The rest of the wolf pack leaps into action and finishes him off.

The reddish wolf was now a boy, rolling on the ground. Edward, Carlisle and the wolf pack were by his side in seconds. Edward's mate, Bella sprinted to him. "Oh Jake!" She sobbed. She was obviously emotionally attached to him as well. Those three had a messed up relationship with each other, I could tell. Edward and Carlisle were looking at each other, apparently silently debating. "You need to get him out of here. The Volturi will arrive soon." Edward spoke gently. A shudder ran through the family of vampires. The leader of the pack nodded. "Don't worry, Sam. Once this is over, I'll head to La Push as soon as I can. Jacob will be fine." Carlisle said, pleading to Sam. Sam just nodded. Several wolves picked up Jacob, and carried him off, apologizing every time he winced. Bella looked worried, but dragged her attention to Alice.

"How long?" She asked. "Three minutes." Alice replied. They lined up, mates standing in pairs. I remained behind them. I had so many questions, yet I knew I should not speak. Who was this family? Why was that girl human? Who were the Volturi? What was going to happen to me? I was now an outcast. In the army, at least I wasn't the only newborn.

The family stood together, just waiting. I could now hear slow footfalls, obviously those of vampires. There were three of them. Finally, they were visible through the smoke hanging in the air. Two short ones and one tall one. I immediately named the short ones Thing 1 and Thing 2. The three drew their hoods back, revealing their faces. Thing 1, the pale blond, spoke. "Hello, my dear friend. How have you been Carlisle? Aro sends his best, as do Marcus and Caius." She smirked.

"Hello, Jane. We are all well, thank you." The family patriarch responded. "I must say, I am rather surprised you managed to weather an attack that size intact. How was that possible?" She asked, looking rather bored now. "We were extremely lucky. The newborns had absolutely no training, which gave us another tactical advantage. Jasper is a good instructor." He gestured at Jasper, who nodded at Jane. She grimaced when she saw his scars. Thing 2 just growled.

"Well, Aro will be pleased to know his favorite friend has survived. Caius will be interested to know she is still human." Jane said, making Edward tense up. "The date is set!" His mate exclaimed. "It's true. I've seen it." Alice says, proving her word gospel. "Alright. Aro, Caius and Marcus will be informed." Edward respond to Jane's words by pulling Bella tighter into his embrace.

"We will be on our way. Once that." She gestures with her chin at me, "Has been dealt with." Fear runs up my spine. What does she mean by 'dealt with'? I would take a guess at death. "She surrendered. She is ours to deal with." Edward hisses at Jane. "She associated herself with such scum. The Volturi don't give second chances." She replies, her cold words striking fear into my once beating heart. "Please, we'll...We'll take full responsibility for her!" A sweet looking female insists. "No." Jane growls. "Jane, what about your second chance? Aro has given you many. That night you revealed yourself as a vampire to a human, the day you began sparkling in town...even when he saved you from burning at the stake." Edward says, unexpectedly arguing my side. "No. I was destined to belong. This girl has absolutely nothing of interest. Why do you want to keep it?" She asks. "She has value. She surrendered, she was terrified and didn't want to fight with the army. She needs help, and a family. Please, Jane. Remember what Aro has done for you and Alec." Edward continues to argue for me. "Fine. You may keep her, and ease her onto that repulsive diet of yours. Enjoy." She is upset at losing her spat. "Come." She signals to Thing 2 and the hulking man. They draw their hoods back up and turn, walking back into the forest the way they had come.

The whole family sighs in relief. "Well?" Jasper asks, turning to Edward. "Victoria's dead. She found out where Bella and I were. She brought help. Seth and I killed him, his name was Riley Biers. He was local. See that column of smoke? That's their ashes." Edward explains, his expressions ranging from relief to rage. "Good. That whole coven was no good." Jasper says, pulling Alice closer. Carlisle's mate whispers something in his ear. "Yes dear." He whispers back.

"You can come out now. Let me introduce you to my family." Carlisle says, holding his hand out to me. I take it. "You are now a Cullen. Esme and I are your mother and father, for all intents and purposes. We feed from animals, which is why our eyes are yellow. We live in Forks, the nearby town. I hold a job as a doctor at that hospital, and my children attend school. We hope you'll like being part of this family. What's your name?" He explains. "I'm Bree. I'd be honored to join your family. I don't really like feeding from humans. Can I meet the rest of the family?" I ask, risking a glance at the rest.

"Certainly. This is Esme." He gestures at the kind woman, with the heart shaped face. "She is my mate, and is now your mother." He now points at Edward. "This is Edward, and his mate, Bella. Edward was my first born, or so to speak. Bella is going to be turned, but she had to wait to finish high school and for the threat of the army to end." Bella waves at me, and I smile. She seems very kind, and I can't wait to get to know her. I ignored the absolutely exquisite scent drifting off of her. I needed to prove myself.

"This is Emmett, and his mate Rosalie." Carlisle says, this time looking at the buff guy and the blonde beauty queen. Emmett smiles cutely, and Rosalie winks. "And last, but not least, are Alice and Jasper." Alice smiles, and walks over, daring to approach me. "Hi, I'm Alice. You're going to fit in very well. I've seen it!" She exclaims happily. "Seen it?" I say, squinting at her.

"Oh, yes! Carlisle neglected to mention the talents some of us possess! I can see the future, but my visions are subjective. The future can always change, because it is based upon decisions. Jasper can read and manipulate other people's emotions. It's rather helpful at times. And, finally, Edward can read minds." She replies.

I take several steps back. "You can read my mind?" I ask, alarmed. "Yes." Edward replies. "Then what am I thinking about right now?" I ask, thinking it's all a trick. "How improbable it is that I can read minds. Oh, and how much you hated Spider-Man Kid." He replies. "Okay, that's...insane. How can you do that?" I ask, thoroughly amazed. "We're not sure. I was rather good at reading people as a human, so it must have manifested into something greater during my change." He explains.

"Wow! That's amazing! I wish I had a cool talent!" I exclaim. Edward sighs. "It's not that easy. You just wake up, you learn about the talent, and you're stuck with it. Sometimes, I wish I couldn't read minds. It's rather intrusive, and I hear things I wish I couldn't." He says.

"Don't hog the newbie, Edward! I want a turn to talk to our new sister!" Emmett yells, pushing through the assembled family for his turn to greet me. "Hi, I'm Emmett. Apparently, I'm really annoying, but I'm also the most fun. And Edward, stop rolling your eyes at me. Bree here won't believe a word I say if you're undermining them." He grins. "Hi. You seem like fun." I say softly, not knowing how to converse with this cuddly seeming giant. "I know! It's because I'm awesome! Beat that, emo kid!" He exclaims, looking at Edward.

"Emmett! Don't scare her!" Esme scolds him like a child. "Sorry mom." He apologizes. "Well, Bree, would you like to come see our house? I'm sure you'd like it there. Oh, and we can start designing your room!" She fusses. "Okay. I'd love to see the house. Are we going to run there?" I inquire. "Sure. Edward, how are you getting Bella home?" She asks like any concerned parent. "I'm running with her. I can go with you guys. She's supposed to be staying tonight too, right, Alice?" Edward asks his sister. "Yeah. I'll bet you can't run faster than me carrying Bella!" She jokes, sticking her tongue out at him when he says, "You're on!" And lights up.

"Edward is unusually fast. He runs at twice to three times the normal vampire speed." Esme says when I look confused. "Wow!" I exclaim. "I know, it's so not fair!" Emmett pouts. "You're the one who keeps betting on our races." Edward replies, laughing when Emmett's frown deepens. "At least I'm not a cradle robber!" Emmett returns. Edward winces at the low blow. Bella murmurs soothingly in his ear. He relaxes, turning on his heel to look pointedly at Emmett. "Sorry Edward." Emmett says with a glance at his shoes. I giggle. "Alright, enough! It's time to go. It's getting dark." Esme exclaims. Her children all quiet down and return to formation. Bella pulls herself up Edward's back, ready to run. Esme pulls me to her side so I can run alongside her.

"Let's go!" Carlisle shouts to our family. We run. I guess I'm so quick to call them my family because I really didn't have any before. The army didn't count, and when I was human, it was just me and dad. No extended family or close friends. I don't know why, but I'm enjoying this. A grin stretches my face. A real family. I have a family.

After several minutes of silent sprinting in which Edward dominated the competition, even with Bella clinging onto his back. In about 7 minutes, we reached a beautiful colonial style house. No, not house...mansion. It was painted white, with beautiful trellises mounted on the walls, roses blooming in all their splendor. Three floors of glass showed at the back. A sliding glass door made itself apparent with a handle.

"Welcome to our home." Esme says with a small smile. I take the olive branch and enter, looking around in pure amazement. It's beautiful. The interior is designed with grace, although you can tell a large family of sorts lives here. There are footballs and frisbees, an Xbox, and lots of other sports and gaming equipment. Still, the furniture is clean and polished, the house clean. The perks of never having to sleep, I suppose. Everyone files in after me. "Edward, take Bella upstairs. It's getting late, and I dare say she'll want to shower before she goes to bed." Esme quietly says. "Yeah, I will. Good night, everyone." Bella replies. Everyone responds, but I freeze, not exactly sure what to do or say. "Good night, Bree. I'll talk to you more tomorrow. I'm sorry we can't talk more tonight." Bella murmurs. "Good night." I grimace back. She really does smell delightful. Edward, hearing my thoughts, pulls Bella upstairs. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all wish their parents and me good night, eventually drifting upstairs.

"Alright, Bree. It's time to talk. We're going to discuss how we're going to modify your diet, and how to integrate you into the family." Carlisle says. "Okay." I reply. "Let's start are you from? How old are you?" He questions me. "I lived in Idaho since I was four. My mom left my dad, so we moved. I was born in Las Vegas. My birthday is March 11,1990." I respond. "Okay, how do you feel about drinking humans?" He asks. "I don't like it, but when I'm drinking, I don't care. It feels wrong, but I didn't know there was any other way. If I knew there was, I probably would have risked leaving to pursue it. I'm glad you offered me surrender. Otherwise, I'd be dead." I murmured.

"Alright, you've got the right attitude. We just need to get you there. I think I'll have you talk to Edward. He is probably closest to your situation." Carlisle replies. "Okay, I'll do whatever you want me too." I say, knowing cooperation is key. "Let's have you and Esme chat, and decide how to design your room. After all, you're a Cullen now. You've got to live like it." He grins, heading upstairs.

"Well, Bree, it's just the two of us. I think it's time to get you set up with a room. It'll have to be on the third floor with Edward. So, what do you like? Do you have any hobbies?" My, well, mother asks me. "Um...I like green, and I suppose I like to sing, so music." I mumble, surprised by how much this family want to help. "Oh, good! Edward loves music as well! Maybe you can help update his tastes! Hmm...you like green, then. Alright! I'll pull together some sketches, get some swatches and we can get to work tomorrow! I just love designing! And having a new daughter! I'm glad you're here, Bree." Esme exclaims. She's such a perfect mom for me. Just how I imagined my mother.

"I know this is really off topic...but, can I call you mom?" I ask, looking down. "Of course! I was hoping you'd ask, but I wasn't expecting this soon!" She trills. I scoot closer and hug her, her chatter ceasing as soon as she wraps her arms around me. I smile. Family. It is just so different. My dad never really qualified. He'd just disappear for days on end, come back high and drunk, and beat the hell out of me. I was seriously abused, and no one cared enough about me to figure it out. That was partly my fault, as I was never particularly social, bit still. You'd think someone would find out. No one ever did. Esme pulls back, and smiles as she looks in my eyes. "Bree, even though you barely know me, I can tell you are a wonderful person, and that you will be a great vegetarian. I love you, my daughter." I grin right back. She truly gets me. It's wonderful.

We just sit for a while, enjoying each other's company. I hear light footfalls, and them Edward enters. "Hello, Bree. I'm here to talk with you. I was in a very similar situation a while ago. Just sit back and let me tell you the story." I nod, telling him to continue. I listen to his rich, velvety voice spin the tale.

"It was 1921. I was a rather new vampire. I was turned in 1918, at seventeen. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza. My mother had just died hours before when Carlisle stole me from the morgue. My father had died days before, right after we were admitted. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I was delirious, and burning up of fever. Carlisle wasn't sure how many bites were necessary, so he bit me 8 times. A few more times than were necessary, I dare say. I woke up four days later, confused and terrified as hell. Carlisle explained to me, what I was, what I needed to do, how I was to live. I agreed. Anything to get away from my past. An abusive drunk of a father, a mother who couldn't protect me, but loved me with all her heart. In early 1921, Esme joined the family. It was too much. A new mother, bringing all those memories back. I had to leave. Within days, I was back in Chicago. I had lived there my whole human life. It was easy to slip. Just once. Then, it was all I wanted. All I craved. Before then, I had never tasted human blood. I didn't kill innocents, no. I became a vigilante, only killing the evil. I told myself I was saving more lives than I took. Three years later, I was a complete wreck. Addicted to human blood, and a killer of hundreds. I crawled back to Carlisle and Esme, and they took me back. I still owe them for that. So, the lesson involved? Don't drink humans. It's messy, unreliable and dangerous. I find their blood absolutely repulsive nowadays. My brothers think it rather funny." He frowned.

"That's a good story. I mean, it's horrible about your family." I tripped over my words. "Oh, don't worry about that. I really only miss my mother. And it was a rather long time ago." He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think I understand. I'm ready to become a vegetarian. I'm ready to become a Cullen." I smile.

"That's that attitude! Carlisle and I are taking you out hunting tomorrow. I have to go back to Bella. If you want to talk...you know, about our dads." He discreetly says. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I murmur. Edward smiles and turns, going back to the third story.

I spend the rest of the night with Esme, discussing how I want to decorate my room. I look forward to my first hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Bree Tanner Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! It's finally here. It took a lot of struggle, but I hope it was worth it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews keep me writing, and without them, this story might quit. I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I've been writing on my phone so, ignore any glaring spacing errors.**

**Thanks.**

**P.S. Since Bree doesn't have a middle name in the Illustrated Guide, I gave her one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, Team Jacob wouldn't be a thing.**

* * *

><p>When the stunning sunrise of Forks caressed the windows, I knew it was time. I was facing a huge challenge, and I didn't know the consequences. If I failed at this somehow, would they kill me? Was this my last day of existing? What if they had saved me, just to kill me today? I hoped with all my heart not.<p>

Edward and Carlisle walked downstairs, their soft footfalls in synchronization. It was rather creepy, but from what Esme had told me, Edward had been Carlisle's first companion, and they had been together for a long time. I supposed it was at least 50 years, although it was probably longer. I didn't know much about reading people, but Edward probably knew a lot.

When he entered the room, Edward picked up on my terrified thoughts right away. "Bree, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You're part of this family now, and nothing can change that. Even if you have a difficult time adjusting, we'll all understand. Remember what I told you last night. Jasper can talk with you, as he's the current expert on the struggle." Sighing, he began pacing. "What's wrong?" I ask him. "Nothing." He was quick to answer. "Don't try that. You helped me. It's my turn to return the favor." I say. "Later, after you hunt. I wouldn't want to worry you before we go." He sighs again.

I smile. "Let's go." I can mute this burning in my throat, and make a new friend. Suddenly, I'm not so worried.

We step out into the sun, glittering prisms reflecting off our skin. I rather liked the glowing effect it gave me, but Edward thought otherwise. "Ugh, why is it sparkling? It's so ugly! Can we just not do anything in the sun? Look like normal humans? That would make school a lot easier."

"I kind of like it. I mean, we could just burn up instead." I say, giving Edward a look. "I think you'll fit into the family just fine." He laughs, gesturing at my expression. "I hope so. Everyone seems nice enough. I really like Bella and Alice. Emmett and Jasper seem like great big brothers. I'm not so sure about Rosalie though. She hasn't put forth enough of her personality for me to know. How was she changed? She seems bitter somehow." Twisting my hair, peeking up through my bangs, I watch Edward and Carlisle's expressions. "She might want to tell you herself." Edward murmurs. "Okay." I kick my feet, scuffing the forest floor. We've continued running this whole time, and we've made it almost three miles.

"Let's hunt!" Edward says as he speeds up significantly. I chase after him. "It's no fair if you try and use your extra-superhuman superhuman powers! Get back here!" My speed doesn't even compare. Carlisle and I are literally left in his dust. "Son!" Carlisle calls. Edward drops out of the canopy above, scaring us. "Hi guys." He lands gracefully. "Nice of you to decide to come back." I comment. "I thought it might be nice." He agrees.

We stop, and I inhale deeply. An earthy, rich smells takes root in my nostrils. It isn't appetizing, but I would prefer it to nothing. A large herd of elk is gathered on the other side of the trees. "Alright. Elk are pretty easy, and they fill you up, so we thought it'd be a good first vegetarian meal. All you have to do is scare the elk, then snap two or three necks. We'll be right behind you. Ready?" Edward asks in a quiet voice. "Yeah. Let's go!" I exclaim, itching to have a go.

"Go!" Edward cries, and I bound out into the midst of the elk herd. They are frightened, and scatter. I chase two large males, and snap their necks. They collapse to the ground, and I tumble along with them. Their blood will cool fast, so I rear my head back and strike. The elk blood tastes a bit like the dirt I ate on a dare at thirteen, but at least it's hot and wet. I finish quickly, turning my attention to the second elk. It's a bit more palatable than the first, although it's still not all that enjoyable. It takes but mere minutes for me to drain the second.

I look up. Edward and Carlisle are watching, faces turned toward each other. They are obviously having a silent conversation. Edward nudges Carlisle in the arm when he realizes I'm watching them. "Well done, Bree. Usually, if you're a newborn, you reject that flavor with everything you can. It took me several tries to convince all my children to drink. I am surprised you did so so quickly, especially after you have tasted human blood. Are you satiated for now?"

I do a quick inventory. "I feel kind of sloshy. Usually, I had to feed on three or four humans to be full. Is that normal?" I ask gently.

"Yes, elk are considerably bigger than humans, and even though it doesn't feel it, more satisfying. Eventually, when you discover an animal you like, it will be a much happier hunting trip." Carlisle answers.

"Are you ready to head back to the house?" Edward asks. "I'll race you!" I yell. Even pushing with all my newborn strength, I'm still left in his dust. When we reach the house, he resumes his pacing motions, although Bella is there. Alice is pouting at Bella, and is trying to convince her of some fact. I decide to rescue her.

"Hello, Bella. Can I talk to you?" I ask, hoping she will affirm.

She is glad to be rescued. "Sure, Bree. Alice, move it!" Bella gets bossy. Edward stays in the room, while most of the family clears out. I silently ask him why. At vampire pitch, he replies. "Just to keep an eye on you." I decide to pretend he's not there.

"Hello, Bree. I'm Isabella Swan, soon to be Cullen." She breathes. "You're engaged to Edward?" I ask. She nods. "That's great! He seems like an old soul, and from what everyone says, he's been alone a long time." I whisper. The particular vampire we are discussing has drifted off to the next room, perusing the book selection. I take it that means he trusts me.

"When is the wedding?" I ask. "That's what Alice and I were just discussing. She wants to plan the wedding, but Edward promised we could just go to Vegas. I would rather do that, but she's just so darn cute!" She exclaims with frustration. I giggle. Alice seemed nice, but I suppose she could also be terrifying. "I think you should let her. I'm sure that Edward would like it better, even though he'd never admit it." Bella stares at me, open mouthed.

"What?" I stare right back. "That's exactly what she said! She convinced you to argue her side, didn't she?" Bella puts her head in her hands. "I just can't win." She mutters. "Get used to it, love." Edward calls. "Sure, sure." She brushes him off. "Anyway, Bree, can you tell me more about you? I'd love to get to know you better. Do you think you'll be able to tolerate lots of humans soon? I'd love for you to be involved in the wedding." She rattles on.

"I'm Bree Grey Tanner. I was sixteen, and I ran away from home. My mom left my dad when I was four, back when we loves in Nevada. Then, after she left, we moved to Idaho. I've never been noteworthy. I just..." I trail off. "What is it? You can tell me anything. I just want to help." Bella comforts me.

"My dad...was abusive. He would get drunk, high, or both, and beat me. He did it ever since I turned five. No one ever noticed. I was never particularly social, but it still upset me no one cared enough to figure it out. There were so many signs." I sigh, knowing dry sobs aren't far away. "Oh, Bree!" Bella exclaims, and pulls me into her arms. I refuse to resist, because if I did, I'd hurt her. She smells amazing, but I can't have her. I just can't. I refuse to entertain the possibility. I have a strong will, and have been called stubborn many a time. Now, that will be in my favor.

I remain in Bella's embrace for several minutes before she realizes how uncomfortable I must be. "Oh! Sorry!" She apologizes. "It's alright. I don't mind. It was great practice. Thanks for talking." I murmur. The rest of the family is approaching the house. "No problem. Now, Alice. I know you can hear me. Yes, you can do my wedding." Bella gives in. Suddenly, a very excited pixie arrives. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeals, suffocating Bella in a hug. "Don't make me regret this." Bella nearly growls. Alice just nods.

"Bree, we need to talk. We need to figure out if we can announce that we have adopted another child, or if we must keep you hidden." Carlisle announces. I nod.


End file.
